Granny?
by waterlilie2.0
Summary: What would happen if the Grimms did not have Granny with them? She is the center of their family! Would they still be able to function or would their family fall apart? Rated T for blood tiny d word.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfiction so don't burn me with your flames please!!!_

_OK, so you can guess when this is taking place. Book six never happened but Mr. Canis is still hiding out with prince charming. Okay, so that is all you need to know for now..._

_****

* * *

  
_

**_Granny?_**

**_Chapter One_**

**Puck's point of view**

We rode down the road towards home. It had been another uneventful day at school. We were joking around and talking, but my stomach had a weird feeling. The quote from Star Wars came to mind: "There is a disturbance in the force, it is as if thousands of people had screamed and then been silenced."

"Hay, Fairy Boy, we're home. Now get out of the car," Sabrina said while pushing me out the opened car door.

"Hay, Grimm, show some respect, I'm old enough to be your grandfather's grandfather."

"Yeah but I'm still your better because I'm fourteen and you're still thirteen-ish. "

The truth was that no one knew my biological age because I had stayed young for hundreds of years and it was all guess work, but I knew that I was fourteen and three months old physically, that is three weeks older than Grimm. But I'm growing small so it is better to let them think I am young and not small. I hate to think what Grimm would do if she got a hold of that information…

**Sabrina's point of view**

_I love holding it over him that I am older than him. It makes me happy . _I was thinking this as I walked away from the unusually quiet and thoughtful Puck. _ Uh-oh, better get out of there_. In my experience, if Puck was thinking about something, then a trick soon followed.

As I retreated, Daphne came up behind me and started telling me about her and Red's day. Red just walked behind Daphne and nodded occasionally. So far, their day was a lot better than mine. Daphne was becoming popular at school. Her happy personality made everyone in her grade like her.

I had been paying so much attention to Daphne's retelling of her day that I hadn't noticed that Uncle Jake had stopped in front of me. I looked up and was about to ask why he stopped when I saw it. I vermilion handprint on the open door of our house.

**Puck's Point of view**

I looked at everyone else's face, not seeing why they had a look of horror and shock. I looked where they were staring at and my jaw dropped. The door was torn open and on it was a red hand print. I was the second to act behind Uncle Jake. We both went running through the open door, terrified that the old lady had gotten hurt.

She had offered to stay home when Uncle Jake had picked us up and must have been there when the scarlet hand came. Damn, if only I had been there. If only I had not had to stay in school. I was the family's protector, like it or not and I should have been here. Henry and Veronica were going into New York to try and get some of their belongings back, so she would have been all alone…

When we reached the living room, we could barely make out anything. Book pages had been torn out of their bindings, the furniture was turned upside down and there were claw marks on the walls. There had obviously been a fight. I allowed myself a smile at the fact that they would not have found easy prey of the seemingly frail woman. That smile was wiped away when I saw the blood trail.

I saw it and fallowed it up the stairs. Down the hall it went and it came to stop at the room that used to be mirrors. I opened the door, and I am afraid to say this, but a screamed. I screamed with every last drop of fear I could muster. There, lying on the ground, lay Granny Relda. The woman that had taken me in and treated me as if I were really her grandson lay in a pool of blood.

**Sabrina's point of view**

I heard him scream and ran towards him. I don't care if there was something there, I would destroy the cause of such pain in the small fairy. I ran to his side and looked around. I saw her body laying there. The center of our family, the person who loved and took care of all of us, lay still on the hard wood floor of my parent's bed room. Tears ran down my face and I hugged Puck. I don't care if he smelled like rotten eggs, or that I was supposed to hate him, I just wanted his body close to mine and to feel his familiar body react to mine the way I wish that Granny Relda could. He hugged me back. We stood there, trapped in each other's embrace and could not move.

Uncle Jake came in and ran to Relda's side. He laid his fingers on her neck, trying to feel a pulse, hope was evident on his face. He started trying to revive her.

" Go in the kitchen and call 9-1-1, Sabrina. Puck, go get bandages for her wounds."

Having something to do, both of the teens ran their separate ways to help.

_**Daphne's point of view**_

Daphne and Red came in just as Sabrina and Puck were leaving and looked at the image before them. Strain was evident on the little Red Riding Hood's face. _What is this like for her? Is this like losing her Grandmother all over again?_ Daphne could see why she had gone crazy. She, herself was barely holding on.

"Daphne, Red, go ask Adel if there are any healing potions to help with this." Uncle Jake asked while trying to get Granny's heart going.

Both Red and I went to go see the new mirror and ask this. When we found out that Mirror was the master, we asked Bunny if she could make another one that was not connected to Mirror.

_**Sabrina's point of view (later) **_

The ambulance had come after what had seemed like forever, and we were all sitting around Granny Relda in the hospital. They had hooked her up to a lot of machines and had to give her a lot of blood. She looked so frail, just lying there on the crisp sheets of the cot. She was still very pale, even with all of the transfusions.

Wait. Did I just see movement? Yes, I did! She slowly opened her eyes and, oddly enough, Puck was the first person to rush to her.

"I am so sorry. So, so, sorry… I should have been there, I should have been able to save you," he said with tears streaming down his strained face.

"Liebling, do not worry, it is not your duty to look after some old woman, it was not your fault," Granny replied with a smile.

The smile seemed to hurt though and she winced slightly. "Mother, I know you are still recovering, but who did this to you?"

This brought a grimace to the face of my grandmother. "Oh my dear Jacob, I am afraid to say that the Big Bad Wolf has returned."

* * *

_Ok, so should I continue? I need reviews to survive so please review and tell me if I should or not. _

_Also, was the hug a little random? I need to know these types of things to improve!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

Shock, complete and total shock. I mean, I knew that Mr. Canis was dangerous because he always carried a part of the wolf with him, but still… I didn't expect his first victim to be granny; the woman that was his friend for so long. I knew that he was getting weaker, that was why he left with Charming, but I had just seen him a couple of days ago and he seemed better.

While I was still thinking, Uncle Jake started to speak: "That can't be. I saw him yesterday! He was scarily close but not, you know, close close. And besides, Charming had him watched all the time, we would have heard the second he lost control."

"I cannot explain what I saw, but I did see the wolf. It was dark, but I remember the voice of the demon within our dear friend," was Granny's reply.

"Whatever happened, we should probably go see charming. If the wolf is out, he and his men might have been injured."

We all looked at the fairy in shock. He looked serious. _Wow, so that's what it looks like._ Some part of me thought in amusement as I looked at Puck.

"Yes we should, but for right now, let's just stay here," Uncle Jake said, still in slight shock.

We stayed for some time, talking, socializing, everything we would do at home, but towards the end we started talking about what we were going to do. Soon after, Granny started getting tired and the nurses kicked us out.

"What's next?" I asked once we got home.

"Well now you are going to bed and in the morning we are visiting Charming's camp."

"But-"

"No buts, it is late."

I sighed and rounded up Daphne. We got ready for bed and said our goodnights.

In the morning, I felt something weird on my arms. I looked down and saw that they were covered in a sticky substance. I tried to get up, but I discovered that my hair was glued to my pillow.

"PUCK!!!!!"

"Ye-es?" came the reply of the trickster king.

"What is this on my arms?!"

"Well, first I got some chimp snot, then I-"

"Forget it, I don't want to know."

My screams had awakened my sister and she was watching me and Puck intently. She saw that my pillow was stuck to me and started to back towards the door.

"I think I'll go get Gra-"

That hit a nerve. She looked strained as the previous day's events caught up to her. I didn't feel like screaming.

"Well, I think my work here is done."

With that, he flew away. Yeah the mature Puck from yesterday was gone. _And just when I was starting to li- no, bad Sabrina. Don't think such horrid thoughts._

"Daphne? Help please?" I said in my big-sister-cares voice.

"Fine, I'll go get the scissors and soap."

"Thank you."

After a lot of scrubbing, and totally butchering my pillow cover, we were finally able to get me out. Uncle Jake was nowhere to be found when we wanted his help. He was no doubt hiding from us because he didn't want a "Traitor to your own gender" lecture from Puck and a "You're my Uncle, you have to help me" from Sabrina.

When Sabrina went down stairs, she did not smell the scent of Granny Relda's cooking, but the smell of donuts. She perked up and skipped the last two steps.

"Good morning everyone!"

"Hay Peanut!" called Uncle Jake from the table. Well, he's come out of hiding.

"Hmh Bwnr!" came the muffled response of my little sister.

"Well, look it. You got the pillow of. Well, most of it." Puck said while picking at the bits me and Daphne weren't able to get out.

After I had had a million donuts and Daphne had a million and one, we glanced over and looked at Uncle Jake.

"Umm, Uncle Jake?" I asked timidly.

"Hhmm?"

"Well, this was nice and all, and I don't want to ruin your mood, but we have to go see Prince Charming today…" Yeah, that ruined his good mood.

"Yes, we should go over. Is everyone done? Good, let's go get our supplies."

We always bring some supplies, maybe a dagger, to Camp, because we never know when the Hand will strike, but with the prospect of the Big Bad Wolf, we pulled out the big guns.

Puck and I both got swords. Puck no longer used his old wooden sword, but a long, double bladed sword. I used a smaller, lighter version of his. It was quicker and responded better, but his was better for brute attacks.

Daphne, Red and Uncle Jake all had magical objects. I'm not sure about them because I have not trained with them, but I did not trust them by the delicate way Daphne treated them. She only treated something like that if it was very dangerous.

With weapons in hand, we went to see Adel. With the addition of not being connected to Mirror, we were able to connect it to Reggie for travel between the fort and here. That is why we are so worried, because they should have been able to get through easily.

We stepped through the full length mirror to the enchanted space beyond. It is very much how mirror used to be. Same large hall with millions of closed doors, but there were no locks. That was another change we made. After seeing how well I could get through them without Granny's permission, we made so that any Grimm could go through on their own. Puck couldn't open any of them, probably for the better.

"Hello Adel," I said as we walked up to the guardian.

"Hello Oreo, Chickadee (Daphne), Jake, Robin."

That was a strange thing about Adel, she loved birds. All sorts. She wanted to associate birds with everyone she liked. That was why she just called Uncle Jake, Jake. No one knows why, but they always hated each other.

Adel was a beautiful woman with high cheekbones, dark skin, and beautiful flowing hair that she knew Daphne envied. She looked every bit of an Amazon princess.

"Adel, we need to use your portal," said Uncle Jake.

"Of course."

The tall woman led us to the nearby door with the portal in it. We thanked her and stepped through to Reggie's mirror.

His was a lot different. His was an entire beach. I don't know if you can go further to an island or if it has a boundary, but it is beautiful all the same.

We walked right past to the Camp. When we stepped through, Prince Charming was talking to Seven.

"Umm, hello?" greeted Uncle Jake.

"Oh, hello all. Um, why are you here exactly?"

Same old (not) Charming, always so blunt.

"Well, we were ready to help with the Wolf." Stated an uncomfortable Uncle Jake.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot help. You see, well, he has been unconscious since yesterday at about twelve o'clock."

Oooo, dun dun dun!!!

Well hopefully that was better. See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

_OK, so this story is on FAN fiction. I do not own Sisters Grimm_

_Happy! People actually like my writing! Now tell my writing teacher, Mr. Michelman, that!_

_I have Sabrina and Puck's swords on my profile if you want to see them. What should Daphne and Uncle Jake's weapons do? I need help with that._

_Oh, and I decided, to make things easier, that they do not have a little brother._

_Dedicated to Primeballerina and Jabberwockylover13 for encouragement and kind words.

* * *

_

_**Chapter three**_

_Wait, what??? But he attacked Granny at three! No way, he must be lying._

"Billy, this is not the time to play games, he attacked Granny Relda yesterday. He must be awake." After I heard Snow call him that, I use it as much as possible. It is too priceless to give up.

That got his attention. "Wait what. Bu- But he has been under constant supervision since he collapsed! This cannot be! Mr. Seven, we must alert everyone!" With those words he ran off.

"Well, that did nothing. Come on, let's go get some information" Uncle Jake said.

We walked out of the small cabin and out into the courtyard of the camp. It had come along since the Dragon attack. There are more cabins as there are more everafters coming in. There are actually some who are coming in to help us. Though the main fight is here, there are bits slipping out to NYC. They are helping, but they are also seeking refuge. The soldiers are looking more and more like soldiers and it resembles the camp in the future very much. It scares me how much it looks like the future when Daphne is scarred and everyone has to fight.

We walked around, trying to find someone that knew where Mr. Canis was. Finally, we found Snow White and were able to ask her and tell her about Granny.

"Oh my, but- but she can't, HE can't. How- how did this happen?" At this point she was crying. I can't really blame her, I cried like crazy when I saw Granny.

"Hay it's alright, the doctors said that she will get better. In the mean time, we have to see about the big bad wolf." I say. I want to comfort her, but we really do need to know about Mr. Canis.

"Right, well he was taken to the infirmary so that they could monitor him. Oh, and don't be scared, he is getting a lot worse. We don't know why yet. Ask nurse Spratt about anything else."

"OK, thank you Ms. Snow," Daphne said.

We walked into the long cabin that they used as an infirmary and were shocked. On the first cot was a huge creature. It looked incredibly like the wolf that I had seen in the future. The only difference was that it still had patches of skin and two, whole eyes. Daphne walked up and laid a hand on Mr. Canis's chest. Tears were going down the little girls face. He had been doing so well. There was some improvement since he was able to get away and focus more.

We looked around and saw Nurse Spratt. She was just as round and kind faced as ever. She really was kind. Sometimes she would look after us when Granny and the other adults were out. She almost made me not resent being treated like a child who has to be baby sat.

"Hello Mrs. Spratt," greeted Uncle Jake.

"Hi ma'am," said Puck. She is one of the few adults that the young fairy tolerates. She was quite the dare devil a couple of years back and earned a lot of brownie points from him.

"Hello everyone. I assume you are here about our friend Mr. Canis here?" She responded when she looked up a book she was reading.

"Yes ma'am." I say

"No, we are here about the Wolf. He no longer has the title as 'friend,'" we all looked at Puck. He was calm, but you could see that he meant every word. I swear, his eyes were a shade darker.

"Yes well, Mr. Canis is still in there. I won't give up on him until he is completely gone. And maybe a little bit after." Responded Daphne very resolutely. She is so trusting. She believes that everyone is good. Maybe that is how she can stand me; everyone else would hate me as a sister.

"That is right Daphne. We think that his conscious mind is still that of Mr. Canis and that there is still hope. He is a lot worse because he is unconscious and cannot meditate. Once he is up, he will be able to meditate and find some more of himself. That is pretty much all we know at the moment and there isn't much we can do until he wakes up. I am sorry about Relda by the way, is she going to be alright?" Dang, she put on her doctors hat with that speech didn't she? Wait, how did she know about Granny? We've been here all of about twenty minutes!

"How did you know about her?" I ask.

"Charming came by and told me everything and that you would be coming." Oh, yeah, that makes sense.

We spent the rest of the day at the camp, talking to people who might be able to know what is going on, or getting messages to tell Granny. People I barely knew were coming up and telling me to tell her they wanted her to get better.

When we finally got home, I wanted to get away from everyone else. It had been a long day and I needed to think this through in the woods. Puck would kill me if he knew how often I came out here. He has warned me that he was not the most dangerous thing out there and that I could get hurt, but I don't care. I like it out here.

I was walking for some time when it started to get dark. I was about to turn around to go home when I heard a noise. Not a loud one, but a heavy one. Like a very large man trying to be sneaky. Either that, or a very large wolf.

"Why, what do we have here? A little girl going on a midnight stroll. You should know better than that," came the rough voice of the Big Bad Wolf

* * *

Ok, so that is the end of this chapter. Bye for now

-Lilie


	4. Chapter 4

_Hay y'all! I was going to make Puck rescue her, but I found out that you all were expecting Puck to come save her, so, just to mess with you, he won't. Tee Hee!_

_Disclamer: This story is on FANfiction. I do not own the Sisters Grimm._

_Dedicated to Primaballerina for support and kind words._

_So yeah, here it is…_

_**Chapter Four**_

Oh crud. Why does this happen to me? Oh yeah, because I'm a Grimm. Stupid title…

"Wha-what do you want?" I tried to sound confident and not afraid. Yeah that failed.

"Hhmmm… What do I want? I want my eye back. I want the Scarlet hand to rule… But at the moment, I want you dead." At this point, he was standing in front of me. He was huge. He was easily seven feet tall, and all muscle. He gave the Beast a run for his money. I had no doubt that he could snap my neck with one hand. Double crud.

"Bu- but I thought that the Scarlet Hand was only taking prisoners. Wo- won't they be mad?"

"You see, I've never been good at following orders. The Master wanted all the Grimms back alive, but no one likes you. No one will miss you." Why was he being so mean? Why couldn't he just kill me and be done with it. Then I remembered something Granny once told me. "The wolf likes to play with his food. He will be totally heartless." _(She said something like that, but I couldn't remember so I changed it. Sry_) OK, so he was playing with me. I can handle that, now I just need him to keep playing and not move on to the main event.

"Why are you being so mean?"

"Well 'Brina. In the future, you and your little sister are a real pain in my and the Scarlet Hand's necks. After a while they gave up and went all out. Kill first, ask questions never. I personally like this plan better." Wait, how did he get here from the future? We fixed that! Did the Scarlet hand make some weird time machine? How did they make it? Why would they just send him? All these questions and more were going through my head and then it hit me. He called me 'Brina. Just like my family does. How dare he call me that! He is no longer my friend. He hurt Granny and countless others in the future.

"You can't call me 'Brina. You lost that privilege when you killed for the first time in this century."

"Why 'Brina, I'm hurt. And here I thought we were getting to know each other. Oh well, I have to get down to business anyway." He took a step toward me as he said this. Oh crud, why did I have to open my big mouth?

"Uh, no I'm fine, we can keep on talking." Was my useless way of buying time. Why did I have to go into the woods? Puck warned me not to go, but did I listen? No. Ok, if I live through this, I will listen to Puck. I will, I promise.

"Hay, Ugly, don't touch my sister," came a voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw a tall brunet woman. She had crinkles in the corners of her eyes from laughing, and her short hair was a beautiful shade of ebony. She was powerful, and magic was radiating off her. She had a long gash down the side of her face that was like a tear on a beautiful painting. Sad, a tragedy. An older version of Daphne pointed a wand at The Big Bad Wolf.

There was a crack and then the Wolf howled in pain. The older Sabrina ran from behind him and stabbed his shoulder. Yet more shrieks and the Wolf threw the older Sabrina off him. He made a run for it into the underbrush. The older version of myself turned towards me.

"Why the hell were you walking around in the forest alone?"

"You know why. It helps me think. And please don't yell at me about how reckless it is. If I don't listen to my father, my mother, Granny, Puck and my current sister, then I won't listen to you." Yeah go me for making such a good argument!

"Let me show you something." The tall blonde lifted her sleeve to reveille a long gash. "That is what happened the last time I was walking in the woods alone. I was about fourteen."

Wow. That happened to me. Will happen to me. Whatever, I don't feel like thinking that through. I looked at the jagged mark. It was one of many. My soft, cream arms are riddled with little white lines that can never be taken away. I looked over at Daphne. She had a constant reminder of the time that I didn't protect her on her face. I didn't want to look any more.

"I see."

"Thank you. If you die, I die, and I don't feel like dying yet. Wait for me to turn a two hundred please."

"Fine, whatever. Come on, I have to get back to the house, and I should probably tell mom that you are here."

"Wait, I have to go find Puck. He was off trying to figure out when we got stuck in." With that, Daphne turned and blew through a little whistle. It looked kind of like a dog whistle, except for the carvings on the side. When she was done, she nodded at Older Sabrina and sat down. Guess there was nothing to do but wait I guess.

I sat down as well, facing the two older sisters Grimm. "Sooo, when is your time? What has been going on? Is Granny still OK?" I asked them both.

"Well, the date it was when we left was just about a month after you first left us. Not much has happened since you left. Granny is fine. Oh, and we decided on a location for the wedding," was reply of the Older Sabrina

"You mean you did and demanded that I agree." We all looked over as a tall, mid twenties Puck landed. His insect like wings glistening in the sunset's last rays. He really did look good in the future. He gets taller, his shoulders broader, but his smile is exactly the same. Just as mischievous and sweet. I still don't see what I see in him. How could I forget all those pranks? I just got pranked this morning for crying out loud! Whatever, I'll ask her later. I started walking towards the house and motioned for them to fallow. I was really tired and confused. What did this mean? Was there another thing messing with the time line? First off, I need to get them back towards home, then we can figure something out.

_So, I'm going to be out of town for spring vacation and I don't know if I will be able to update, so here is another chapter to tide you over._

_Is this too much of Sabrina's pint of view? I think I'll go back to Puck's POV in the next chapter._

_-Lilie_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Hay y'all, I had more time to write than I thought so here is the new chapter.

**Puck's point of view**

I looked out of the window for the um-teenth time. She has been gone for several hours. She usually is gone for a while in the forest, and I have accepted that, but she is never gone this long.

But this time was different, way different. Not only was she walking towards the house, but she had people around her: a tall man with blonde hair, a blonde woman, and a burnet woman. They were walking towards the house and Sabrina was talking to the blonde lady. I hopped up and flew towards them.

"Hay Grimm, the old lady wants you. You were supposed to be back before dark, I'm afraid to say that me and the marshmallow ate your dinner."

"Oh, so horrible," she said with so much sarcasm that, if it weren't her, I would have been impressed. But this was Grimm, she was just like that.

"So, who are those guys?" I whispered so that the subject of my question could not hear me.

"You'll see when I tell the rest of the family."

I flew back to the house and through the halls shouting: "Hay, Sabrina's back, and she's got some weirdoes from the woods with her!" That got them interested.

"Oh, you mean she brought you back?" Ouch, Jake must be trying _again_ to quite magic. _That man should stop trying; no one likes it when he is going through withdrawals, _I thought as I flew past his room.

"Well, who are they?" asked the marshmallow.

"I don't know, she said she would tell us in a family meeting."

When the family clustered together in the living room and Sabrina and company arrived Sabrina began to speak: "Um, hi. Well, y'all are probably wondering who these guys are. Well, they are us, Daphne, Puck and I."

She paused to let this set in and with good reason. I mean, this wasn't exactly normal, now was it? Then again, a fairy king from a fairy tale isn't technically normal either. I guess she has time traveled into the future, so why can't they time travel into the past? Wait, she lied, she said that I grew to be over wait and short. Man, I worried about that for a while! Note to self: revenge commences tonight…

"And, well, I don't really know what happened. I was being attacked by the big bad wolf and they came and rescued me."

"Wait, you got attacked by the Big Bad Wolf?" Inquired Jake.

"Um, yeah." Said Sabrina.

"Where was this?"

"Um, it was by my regular path that I always take. You know, the one that is by the river?"

"I see, please don't go back there again." Worried Jake.

"Don't worry, I won't. But anyways, there is the whole thing with the PEOPLE FROM THE FUTURE!"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, carry on."

"Thank you. But I really am not the best person to explain how they got here." With that, she turned towards the older versions of ourselves and motioned for older Sabrina to speak.

"Well, we had been out collecting information when we discovered that the Scarlet hand had been working on a devise that could rip a hole in time. A lot like the clock that Cinderella's husband made and where planning on going back in time and rescuing the Mirror."

"Well that doesn't explain why they came here. We smashed Mirror almost a year ago," I said.

"Yes, but you have to understand. The Earth has been around for millions and millions of years. Pin pointing a particular _century_ is hard enough, let alone a year, or a day," responded the older version of me, "I'm just amazed that they could get us this close."

"Yes, well that doesn't exactly tell us how _you_ got here." I said. I still didn't trust them and their story was pretty farfetched.

"We were snooping around their camp when the sky opened up. We closed our eyes, and when we opened them, we were in the woods. We thought it was a transport spell or something when we discovered that the camp was gone. The camp had been burned down once about two years before our time, and we started thinking that the sky opening up wasn't a transport spell, but the time thing that they had been working on. We went to where the old camp was and there was a fully functional camp with people who were supposed to be dead in it. We have been in the forest ever since."

"Okay, that is all fine and dandy, but why didn't you just go to the camp?" I asked, still not sure about their story.

"Well, you are skeptical of us right now, and you aren't nearly as bad as Charming on that sort of thing. He wouldn't have believed us and we would be on pikes right now." answered Daphne the elder.

I couldn't see a hole in their story, "Fine, I believe you."

"Finally! I can't believe I can't trust myself in this time!" Exulted older me. Everyone started laughing and the tension was lessoned. Even though I still wasn't sure if he was me, I had to admire that trait, that he could cut through the tension and lighten the mood. I hope I can figure out that balance soon, it can be useful.

_**Sabrina's Point of view**_

"Finally! I can't believe I can't trust myself in this time!" The much larger Puck exclaimed. It was so strange to look at the two boys together; they were so different and similar at the same time. They both had the same mess of hair, the same smile, and the same eyes, but the older Puck had that maturity around him that all adults have and I thought I would never see around Puck. Uhg, creepy.

After that little speech, little Puck pulled himself to the side, big Daphne started talking to Uncle Jake and I walked up to my double.

I see it, I see the light that could give my story meaning… Oh wait, it's just writer's block. Sorry, I have a big case of it. Any ideas? Any at all? I could use them! And I will be eternally in your debt!

Review please!

-Lilie


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I am so, so, sooo sorry I haven't updated! I wrote myself into a hole and it took me a long time to dig myself out, that and I was feeling slightly discouraged. Oh well, I got over it!

Thanks to Jabberwockyluver 13 ,or JWL13, and Prima Ballerina.

Chapter Six

Lil' Sabrina's POV

"Well, this is strange. It's not every day that you get to meet your future self," I say.

"And it's not every day that you get to meet your twelve year old double, and yet it has happened to me twice in the same month." She responded.

"well, actually, I'm fourteen now. A lot has happened since I went to the future. I'm a teenager now. I've started dating. I've found out that you were wrong and that Puck _does not_ get better!"

"Oh, he's still fourteen, He doesn't get better until your seventeen."

"Yeah, his 'Happy birthday!' present was that basketball idea _your husband_ gave him. Oh, and Puck's thirteen by the way."

"Oh, yeah, you didn't know that yet." My older self muttered to herself.

"Didn't know what yet?" I asked.

"Well, um, he is older than you. He's just short so he tells people that he is younger. There, that is pay back for the basketball."

_Tee-hee-hee. Puck is short. I'll put that information to use latter, but in the mean time…_ "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" My older self asked me with a quizzical look on her face.

"You know, how did I go from being awkward, fourteen year old Sabrina to, well, you? What are the things you regret? What are the things you are glad you did? There are so many things I want to know! What happened?" Okay, I was starting to freak out, but what do you expect? This was a lot to rap my head around in one day.

"Calm down. You know what, you worry too much. I'll tell you everything in time, but right now is probably not the right time. Right now, we should probably try and find the wolf."

I took a big breath and took her advice, she was right, catching the Wolf was more important. "Okay, right. Where is Uncle Jake? He might have something that can help." He was also the only real adult here. Big Sabrina may be 18, but she is still me and I can still be immature sometimes.

"Umm… It looks like he went to the kitchen for his coffee fix." We headed into the kitchen and was overwhelmed with the smell of strong coffee. Uncle Jake was sitting at the table sipping his coffee and reading a book.

"Hay 'Brina."

"Hi." We both said together. He looked up and looked between us. We all laughed.

"So, watcha readin'?" I say, already flipping the book over to read the cover. Little Red Riding Hood _revisited._ I gave him a puzzled look. He pointed at the author: _Mr. F. Canis._ I look up.

"Mr. Canis/ Clay wrote it shortly after he came to Faryport Landing. Granny thought it would help his condition to try and remember. It didn't, but he was able to make a better recollection of what happened. The story was originally told by a pig that was not too happy, so you can see how he may be make it a little different"

"True. Have you found anything useful in it?" My large double ganger says.

"No. Nothing. It really shows what was going on in his head when he attacked the pigs, but, if anything, it makes it even more confusing."

"How so" I ask.

"Well, he doesn't seem like the type to be a part of a big organization like that. He hates everything about authority. It doesn't add up."

"Well, maybe they are forcing him." My older self said. Uncle Jake just gave her a look. "Oh, yeah." She said. No one makes the wolf do anything.

We all stood there, in the kitchen, thinking about this problem. I just couldn't think of anything, what does the wolf get out of this? Other than bashing our heads in. Maybe that's it, he hates us so much that he would team up with the hand…

"Well, they wouldn't force him physically, but what about mentally" The younger Puck said as he walked in.

"You mean mind control? Dude, this is a fairytale, not a scifi." Uncle Jake says.

"Nah-ah. It has happened. The evil godmother called Briar to the highest tower using a spell in Sleeping Bea- Oops." I glared at him. Ever sense Briar Rose died, we have made sure not to mention that story. I looked over at Uncle Jake. He was staring off into space. He snapped out of it just when I was starting to get worried for him. He looked around as if he didn't know where he was and then spoke: "You're right. That makes sense. Okay, let's start researching mind control. Hay, where is Puck, the older one I mean." We looked around and, surly enough, he was nowhere to be found.

"I think I know where he is." Said Puck as he ran out the kitchen door.

_Hay ya'll, so I didn't like this chapter much, but it's out of the way now AND I WILL WRITE!_

_OK, so I know this is shorter than some of my other chapters, but this seemed like a good place to stop._

_~Lilie_


End file.
